The overall goal of this project is to examine the underlying metabolic mechanisms responsible for corticosteroid-induced muscle wasting. Since people with first degree relatives with NIDDM have been shown to muscle insulin resistance, the influence of pre-existing muscle insluin resistance will be examined by comparing responses to corticosteroid administration in normal, glucose tolerant, individuals with and without first degree NIDDM.